The present invention concerns a rotating machine of the type comprising a rotor integral with a drive shaft movable with respect to a stator.
In the classic rotating machines of this type the stator is generally integral with a stationary support. In certain cases, however, the requirements of the assembly may result in the absence of any stationary support capable of anchoring the stator. This is the problem encountered specifically in the installation of a rotating machine in the nose of certain advanced aircraft engines. The nose of this type of engine, lacking stationary guide vanes, in effect consists of a fairing integrally rotating with the shaft of the engine. If the intended application renders it desirable to install a rotating machine in the nose, for example, an alternator to supply electric power to devices housed in the rotating parts, it is necessary to provide a resistant couple for the stator part of the machine. On proposal is shown in German Patent 174130 but in that patent the machine is not supported by the drive shaft of the rotor and mounted for free rotation on bearings.